Demon Lust
by XMidnightX121
Summary: (BxB) (Lucifer:) I push my (and his) pleasure button... untill it dies! (Roxas:) to love him is like dieing, but lose him is like suicide! (Abaddon:) your a victim of your own mind (Azrael:) wouldn't it B the perfect crime If I stole your & u stole mine? (Don't like DONT READ! Please enjoy... and I might have yaoi (gay sex) later
1. Bad Break

Ok so this is a BxB story so if you don't like it DONT READ IT! ...BEFORE the b*tch Broklyn (no offence if your names Broklyn!) but this IS a bxb I just have a sucky summery ...so I guess its ...Roxas x Lucifer (-_- yes the other boy was named Lucifer) NOWWWWWW let begin shall we?

_*a few hours before the break up* _

I walked out of school and saw Broklyn standing there waiting for me

"What took you so long I said you be out here AT 2:05 NOT 2:15 so doooo you have an explanation!?"

"school doesn't actually let out up till 2:12 and top lockers are first and your a top locker so you got out here faster"

I said looking down then she sighed

"... Fine come on whe have to go shopping"

"u-um may I ask something?"

"UGHHHH WHAT!?"

"w-why d-do I have t-to go?"

"because YOU need to tell me what I look good in for the school prom ... oh and we need to get something for you" I nod

ok so I may know what your think ... why an I dating her well... easy question because she was NOT like the way she was back then. Back then she laughed at my jokes and didn't give me a time to be out side! she never went to prom but... all that changed because of her friends they told her that I was gonna break up with her so she had to "take control" so I would stay with her but I was NEVER gonna do that.

then they told her that all guys worry about is to win the prom...But that's not always true they also told her that if she won that she would get laid by me! u...m no I wouldn't do her ... yes we have been going out for 2 years but im not ready so now all she talks about with her friends is having sex!

now that's go back to reality where now I'm in the mall... I foucused into reality and we where at pretty in pink a ALL. PINK. STORE! the girls hair where pick, girls clothes were pink and even girls DOGS where pink! ugh I HATE pink I don't know why but I do!

"BABE!"

I snaked my attention to Broklyn

"how do I look?"

"amazing"

"that's the same thing you've said for the last 42 outfits I tried on"

it was actually 50 outfits! then she went back into the changing room and tried on one more then she came out once more wearing a white and pink dress that was REALLY short and it was strapless!

"how do I look?"

"HOTTTTT" she smiled

"then I'll get this one!"

she jumped to the counter ... the truth is I REALLY don't like that dress but if it's the only way to get her to go then I have to lie! I didn't want to but I had to i couldn't just sit there for another 500 dresses!

when she was done she walked back over to me

"NOWWWWW its time to go fine you a tux's"

oh no she grabbed my hand a dragged me over to were the tux's were

"how about this one... or this one ...or how about this one"

No No No there all pink NO GUY WANTS TO WEAR A PINK TUX'S!

"um c-can we get a black one?"

"WHY THEN WE WOULDNT MATCH NOW WOULD WE!? HMMM SO MAYBE YOU WOULD LIKE TO DUMP ME RIGHT"

"n-no I was jus-"

"FINE THEN ME AND YOU ARE OVER!" she ran out of the store crying.

everyone in the store glared at me

"go"

said the worker then I left when i got home my dad pushed me to the wall

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

he pointed at mom and she was crying

"YOU NEED TO BE TOUGHT ON HOW TO TREAT A GIRL ...first you NEVER DUMP A GIRL and ALWAYS do what she says so if she tells you to jump of a cliff you do it GOT IT! and WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THE BAD GRADES?"

"can I please go -"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM...AND NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT!"

I walked up stairs and went to the bathroom and grabbed my black hair die then i died my brown hair black and then i took my brown contact out and looked at my crystal blue eyes which Broklyn hatted

...the next morning I wolk up and saw a plane ticket on the table and beside it was a paper that had my name on it and ALL my info on it then it said that I was gonna be transferred ...GREAT then my mom and dad came in

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR... never mind Roxas pack up you're moving to England there's a reform school there"

"but I d-"

"so go come on lets go"

a few minutes later I was on a plane to England and guess who was sitting right in front of me ...Broklyn she was on the computer and complaining to the fly attendant that she can't turn of the computer because she needed it!

then I LOVED what the fly attendant did next she hit the power button on broklyns computer I chuckled to myself and plugged in my headphone's to the mini TV in the seat and listened to Peirce the Veil's song 100 sleepless nights and after a few hours later I was in England then Broklyn looked directly at me Oh no.. wait my hair's black and my eye's are blue...hah

she turned around and kissed a boy then when I got into hearing distance I listened into there conversation

"so you dumped him?"

"yep all for you babe!"

then I felt so...so hurt that she was just pretending... m-maybe I should switch? no, no that's insane... I think but who knows maybe a guy would treat me better!

then I got a carpool to the reform school named Diavolul se va Ridica prep ... hmm Romanian name! ... I think the school in English is Devil Shall Rise prep HAHA funny name... when I got in side I got sent into the prince - ables office

"please sit down Roxas"

I nodded and sat down

"so the reason that your here is because you suffer from schizophrenia and -" my eye twitched and I told her to stop, I keep shaking my head but the teacher wouldn't shut up

so when the office door opened I snapped I grabbed the desk and flipped it

"I DONT SUFFER FROM SCHIZOPHRENIA THATS JUST A LODE OF SH*T MY PARNTS TOLD YOU SO I WOULD LEAVE THE GOD DAME HOUSE!"

"u-um we have a-a student here"

i looked out of the cornor of my eye and saw a guy with Black hair and snake Bites on his lips and he was looking at me!

"WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME LUCIFER!?"

"he exploded the cemicals on purpose in scince then made the other kids do it!"

"Lucifer you have detention for 2 weeks"

he smiled

"so"

"fine scratch that you have to take the new kid around school"

then he frowned then she put her desk back up and pushed me out the door with Lucifer

this Chapter was the opening and this story will get better ! promise...cya later! oh and please BYEEEE


	2. Bitch

Roxas's POV

when I got pushed out of the office ...it was weird for a few minutes cause we where just standing there being stupid! until I broke the silence

"so do you really hate taking new kids around? and do you REALLY like detention!?"

he chuckled

"no I like taking new kids around school I HATE detention I just used reverse psychology so they think that"

"OHHHH got it!"

then we saw a jock and Broklyn

"ooooo does Lucifer have to baby sit a new kid awww"

"what about you, you dick"

then Jocky dude, Broklyn and Lucifer looked at me... DAME IT I need to stop opening my big mouth

"how do you know I'm new!?"

"yea are you some kinda stocker? or somthin' "

"no... I was on her plane and I just LOVED when the fly attendant shut down your computer"

she gocked at me

"who do you think y- WAIT do I know you"

"no I've never seen you until you got off the plane"

"no I know you, you look ALOT like my ex but you have black hair and blu-"

her eyes widened ...oh no I think she remembers that she made me wear contacts

"Roxas!?"

all I could think at the moment was OH NO ABANDON SHIP... ABANDON SHIP! then I felt something grab my hand and it was Lucifer

he started running and he gripped onto my hand like I was gonna let go... a few minutes later we stopped

"what... the Hell...was 'at?"

"my ex ... noticing... my eyes... are not... in contacts... any more"

"any... thing else"

"OH... and that ... I died my hair...black"

we where painting badly then his eyes hit me! I didn't notice his eyes! eye were 2 different colors one was light blue and the other dark blue... I cant belive im gonna say this but he... looks hot

"you gonna stare at me all day?"

"OH NO um... sorry its just your eyes are really pretty-"

my eyes widened and I covered my mouth WHY DID I SAY THAT!? oh my god now he definetly is going to think im gay... but then he just smiled

"yours are beautiful to!"

I blushed at that... then I heard him laugh

" your face is red ahhh so kawaii" I turned my head away

"lets just do the thing now"

"ok"

after the tower was done he told me that I'd be sharing a dorm with him... which im perfectly fine with because he seems nice to me...anyways

MAYBE SHORT BUT I DONT CARE HAHA I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I cya later BYEEEE!


	3. 20

Roxas POV

When I woke up and looked around then I saw Lucifer in his bed and he was facing the walk so I figured he was sleeping then I turned so my feet where on the floor but my Ass was on the bed then I heard rufling then I heard I semi deep voice talk

"you ok?"

I looked up and saw Lucifer looking at me.

"Yea im ok...d-did I wake you?"

"no...I was up the whole time"

I tilted my head then waved it off with my hand

"um... do you know what time it is?"

"yea 3:23" my eyes widened

"well im up early... shit now I wont be able to back to sleep"

"What?"

"OH ushaly when I wake up I am never able to go back to sleep unless its 12:00"

he nodded slowly

"me nether...so do you wanna play something?"

I tilted my head "like what?"

"um how about 20 questions I ask you then you ask me or the other way"

"sure but I wanna ask first" I smiled "k then ask away?"

1"what type of girls are you in to haha sorry weird questions"

"... not weird at all and I don't really like girls... Im gay"

"oh"

2"What makes you smile?" he smiled

"cute guys who blush a lot" I shyly smiled and nod

3"What's your favorite movie?"

"ummm hard one but if I have to pick I guess... heat"

"niceee"

"thanks"

4"If there is any place in the world that you could go, where would it be and why?"

"hmmm.. I don't know"

"that's ok you don't have to answer that one"

5"What is your favorite sport to watch/play?"

" um to watch soccor and to play... football"

"jock?"

"no I hate jocks"

"point takin!" he laughed alittle which made me smile

6"What's your family like?"

"... mom's a Bitch dads a Dick "

sorry"

"don't be your cute enough so I now you'll keep it a secret" he smiled ear to ear when I blushed...dang it he's getting to me!

7"What about yourself do you find the most pride in?"

"my paintings and music"

"you paint ...and write music" he nodded "nice"

8"What is your favorite food?" "hamburgers"

"HAHAHA me to but I also like chicken fingures"

"ha me too!"

9 "What is the craziest thing that you have ever done in your life?"

"going to jail because I made something explode"

"badboy?" "definetly"

10" Who was your first crush?"

"umm a little boy 9 years old... so cute! but he wasn't gay so"

"ahh"

11 "Who is your biggest hero?"

"...BATMAN haha just kidding its me"

"fair enough"

12"What are your favorite hobbies?"

"um painting and listening to music"

"should have figured haha"

13" favorite color?"

"black"

"ahh me to"

14 " gay emo, gay goth, gay preppy, or gay jock?"

"gay emo, and gay goth...there cuter!"

"haha"

15" uke or seme?"

"what?" I sighed

"uke = bottem, seme = top"

"TOP I will NEVER be bottem"

16 " kittens or puppies?"

"...kittens" he murmured under his breath

17:" study or sweets?"

"my my are you getting sexual?"

"maybe"

"haha sweets!"

18" d*ck size" then I started laughing at my stupid question

"9 inch" then I stopped laughing and my mouth fell open

"your lieing"

"no, no im not I'll let you see I-"

"NO IM FINE!" his smile widened

19"Would you cuddle with me?"

"hahaha yea, yea I would"

"hahaha"

20" LAST QUESTION... Would you like to hang out with me more often?"

"YES...OH YES haha" he said it like he was a girl moaning and was begging for more sex! oh god kill me now!

"now its time for me to ask you some questions and .nice" I nodded

1" Do you like soft sensual kisses?" "y-yes" I blushed and he smirked

2"Do you like intense, passionate kisses?" "mmm hmm"

3"Holding hands in public...yes or no?"

"y-yes" then he chuckled a bit

"no need to be shy.. love" LOVE?

4"Do you like kissing or general public displays of affection in public?"

"um... well I-it depends on who it is" he nodded

5"ever hit Home run?" I shook my head

6"3rd base?" I shook my head again

7"2nd base?" " no"

8"FIRST BASE!?" "nn uu" his eye twitched

9" first in a half?" "no"

10"virgin?" I nodded "got it"

11"like guys with body hair or no?"

"NOOOOO NO NO NO im sorry but NO!" "haha I agree"

12" d*ck size?"

"... um ... u can I pass"

"no" I pouted for a minute then sighed the mumbles "7 1/2 inch"

"ohhh hot" "shut up!"

13"crossdresser?" "yes"

14"really?" "yes"

15"Really" "YES!"

prove it"

"ok" then I got up and walked into the bathroom then when I came out I was wearing a little black dress

"h-hot!" I nodded and then sat down

16" gay?" "well im gonna say yes cause ...girls are meannnn!" "true"

17" top or bottem... or as you said it uke or seme?"

"uke"

"?"

"b-ottem"

he nodded and smiled

18"family?"

"die"

"k then you hate them to"

"YESSSSSSS!"

"haha got it"

19"summer, spring, fall, winter and why?"

"fall not to hot nor cold!"

20" if we dated would you have sex with me one night?"

"probably!...haha I really don't know!"

"k then are we done"

"yep"

"k then...what time is it now?"

"um... 5:30"

"hmm nice" we laughed a bit

"you wanna get ready for school?"

"sure"


	4. First Day for Mwah

"ready for school"

"I guess so"

"guess so?"

"I don't think there gonna like me"

"don't worry I'll be hear the whole time"

"thanks"

"no problem"

a few minutes later I was at the school with Lucifer beside me...thank god! what would I do with out him?

"hey you ok... I can walk you to class but I have other classes"

" no, no its fine I can walk myself"

"you sure?"

"yep"

"k then cya"

"cya" and he walked away

Then my fake smile turned into a frown this. is going to be a long day! with that I walked to my next class. When I got there a teacher introduced me to the class... some people were smiling, some where laughing under their breath, and some looked at me like I was stupid!

"please take a seat some where" I nodded

I walked down an isle and got glares then I sat down in the very back of the class in the corner...WHAT its confertable! after a few classes it was time for lunch but first I had to go to me locker ... 13-3-39 it popped open until I slamed against my hand then I hissed in pain and looked up to see people ... Jocks and preps laughing at me

"you should leave freak" then I got hit in the face and kicked in to stomic ... ow

then they laughed while they walked away then I got up and ran to lunch then I looked around for Lucifer until something grabbed my mouth... It was Lucifer

"don't move just let me drag you" I nodded then he dragged me to a closet of some sort and let me go and I looked up at him

"sorry this is where I ushaly eat"

"why?"

"its quite"

"ahh" he smiled then frowned then he grabbed my arm and then poked my hand and I hissed out in pain again. his eyes narrowed at me and he got really close to my face

"who and how are you hurt"

"I acidentaly slammed my locker on my hand its not a bi-" he punched the wall

"don't lie" he growled

then I looked away from his face and looked down

"some jocks and preps did but im fine" he took his hand and lifted my chin to make me look him in the eyes

"sorry I punched the wall its just... im...very ...um _worried _when it comes to others well...you so far"

"but we've only known each other for a day!"

"I know but, you seem to understand me and everyone else just... don't"

"I see what your saying but if you said worried for a friend...that means you'd be possessive over a boyfriend"

"haha probably... lets go"

"k" I smiled ... GOD THIS IS SO WEIRD im falling for a guy I've only know for a day!

At the end of the day me and Lucifer went to are dorms when we got in there I tripped of something and fell on my face

"oh S*it are you ok-"

"yea I am"

"whats that?" he looked at my arm

"cuts..."

"you cut you're self?"

"at times when im upset"

"me too but you should stop!"

"that means you would have to stop!"

"...fine"

"im gonna go take a showa"

"k" then I jumped um and went to take a shower.

Lucifers POV

when Roxas was taking a shower I decided to draw but when I was drawing I heard something... or someone singing so I stood up and walked to the shower door and cracked it open so I could hear it better

"Make it stop  
Sound so good I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up  
I don't know, I don't know (know)  
But don't stop, don't move  
Just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, keep it right there

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
Don't stop,  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder  
I don't wanna miss a single thing,  
I wanna hear every melody, yeah.  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating,  
Beating so loud, you'd can feel it  
B-b-b-b-beating, beating, beating  
Beating for you

I wanna put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat, play you everywhere I go, e-everywhere I go, play you everywhere I go

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

Feel it all, Feel it all crashing down (down, down)  
I'm so lost, I'm so lost in your sound  
Yeah, wanna put this song on replay (put this song on replay) on replay  
Lis-listen to you all day, to you all day!

Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
I can listen to it all day,  
I can listen to you all day,  
Hear you all day  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay,  
We can start all over again and again, yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay

Yeah _[2x]_

then the shower turned of S*it he was a f*cking good singer then I sat on my bed and started doing something random with drawing then he walked out and I smiled

"what are you smiling about"

"well your voice got me hard so..." then I saw his face turn red

"you heard?"

"yep you sounded beautiful"

then he jumped into the bed

"im going to bed"

"kk night"

"night" 


	5. why do we cry?

ROXAS POV

A few days later (like 7 XD that's a week nvm XD)

when I woke up I looked around and saw that Lucifer wasn't in his bed! ... weird then I got up and got dress after that I went down stairs to the commons (lunch room!) and I saw Lucifer!

then I was going to yell his name while walking over to him but then I saw him kiss a guy so I turned around and started walking back to my room ... ok it looks like he was busy... but why do I feel so... depressed?

a few minutes later Lucifer walked upstairs and sat down and he was all smiles

"what's got you so happy?"

"oh nothing just that I got a new Boyfriend"

"nice... what's his name?"

"... Damian and he is an AMASING singer!"

"nice"

"thank you

anyways me and him will be going out soon so i'll cya later?"

"sure"

seems he forgot about last night with little ol' me singing in the shower... I happy for him he got a boyfriend its not like I liked him... right oh Never mind!

a few minutes later Lucifer left I saw that it was raining then I smiled today seems like a good day to go outside then I got up and went outside when I got out there I sat down and hummed.

then I felt something warm on my face then I opened my eyes and wiped them wait was I crying then I smiled sadly... .of course im crying I seem to every time I go outside ... you know why I love the rain?

its so no one can see me cry ... I've always been like that every time it would rain I would go outside and cry my eyes out so no one would see me crying... was my weakness and the rain is my strength

I remember that all the time when I was little people would make fun of me and I would cry, and cry, and cry I never stopped so... I started to hold back my tears then let them out in the rain so if it doesn't rain for a few days I get moody and frustrated.

because I just want to let the tears fall but that's not always gonna happen...

LUCIFERS POV

when I got to D&B I found Damian and we had fun for awhile but then we got into a fight about a how much money to put in the cards

"50!"

"100"

"I don't have 100 for both of us"

"fine heads or tails!"

"what"

"HEADS. or TAILS...*sighs* head I win tails you lose"

" k then" he flipped the coin and it said heads "grrr"

I put 100 dollars in each card... I was officially broke after a hour of playing we went back to our rooms and again I heard singing but this time he was on his bed back facing toward me and a picture of that broklyn B*tch was there

"She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
And weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I write them  
I need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance"

while he was singing he was cutting and ripping all the pictures he had of her but the one's with him and her he saved him but threw her away.

"hey"

"AHHH how long have you been standing there!?"

"beginning to end"

"you really need to stop that!"

"stop what?"

"stop sneaking in without me knowing!"

"haha got... um hey can I have 5 dollars for dinner I didn't get any yet"

"but I thought you had 300$"

"I did but Damian lost me in a bet! OF HEADS OR TAILS he didn't even let me pick one he just said "head I win tails you lose"

"your an idiot"

"WHAT!?"

"think about it heads I WIN tails YOU LOSE! he would have beat you either way" my eyes widen I shock I didn't even notice that.

"I didn't even think about that"

"I see that"

"wait but you didn't think you just called me an idiot right when I finished talking"

"that's because I'VE been tricked like that to ...I only fell for it once cause of the quote"

"what quote"

"oh this one ... "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!"

"what does that mean?"

"Basically if someone can trick or fool you about something then that is not right so shame on them for doing that. But if the same person or even someone else can pull off the same thing that just happened to you then it is considered shame on you for not learning your lesson the first time."

"I see"

"yes so don't fall for that trick again!"

"k"

"now il tired so im going to bed"

"K"

"night"

"night"


	6. Kiss my Eyes, and Lay me to Sleep

**ROXAS POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to see me being held down by Lucifer, my eyes widened "L-Lucifer wha-"

"shhhh mon amour (French for my love) tonight I shall faire l'amour mon amour (French for make love to you my love)" my eyes widened

Then he started to kiss my neck "L-Lucifer s-stop" no matter how much I begged for him to stop but he wouldn't so I kneed him in the crouch and smacked him. He jolted away.

"What the hell just happened."

"You were saying weird things in French. I knew it was French but I had no idea what you were saying then you started to kiss my neck, it was confusing." He smirked a bit.

"Sorry about that,sometimes, just can't contain myself." He nervously chuckled before sliding off of me.

I sat up on my knees when he did. "No," I said in a serious tone. "That's not you. I _know_ you."

He raised a dark eyebrow at me then shook his head. "We just met a couple days ago. You don't _know_ me." He chuckles. Suddenly his glare became serious.

"Anyways, just go back to bed. I'll leave you alone." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about, idiot. I'm worried about you."

"Who was that just a minute ago?"

"Me. That was me. Now just forget it and go back to bed already, yeah?"

"No!" I snap. "Tell me who the hell was that?! It certainly wasn't you."

He suddenly pinned me down on the surprisingly soft bed.

"I said go back to sleep!" He growls and clenches his teeth. His voice sounded a bit watery. That's definitely not Lucifer.

His face softened as he suddenly jumped off and went towards his bed. As if nothing just happened.

"Never mind I'll just go take a shower." He murmured.

**Lucifer's POV**

The warm liquid dripped down my soaked body. I suddenly heard a voice, but couldn't make out what they were saying. I turned the water off slowly as the words became clear.

"And when you say "I'm not okay"  
I left my phone in the cab  
now you cant get me.

I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I wont Blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started" Roxas' voice sang softly.

I smiled at the wonderful voice. After I got dressed I came out to Roxas humming softly. We both climbed in bed and wished each other a goodnight. I wonder what's in store for us tomorrow.


	7. Jelly, Rain, Lucifer

I flutter my eyes open to see an empty room. And by empty I mean I am the only one in here. I sit up, eyes searching around the dorm for any sight of Lucifer. None. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have been so pushy or whatever last night. I throw my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Not without feeling dizzy of course. My head stirs for a moment, before I finally regain balance.

I walk into the bathroom. The cold hard floor causing shivers to go up my spine.

"Lucifer?"

I call out hoping for a response. Nothing. I suddenly snap into reality and realize where he is. He's probably with his boyfriend. I clench my teeth at the thought. I don't really trust that guy.

Every time I see or think of them together my anger rises. I have no idea if I'm jealous or protective. Or.. both?

I storm towards my phone. I pick up the device and click on Lucifer's contact. Numerous rings being the only thing separating us. Suddenly I heard the door swing open behind me causing me to spin around.

"Jesus you scared me." He chuckles.

"Oops?" A small smile falls on his face before setting down the bags in his hands on his bed.

"What's all that junk?" I cross my arms trying to regain warmth and walk behind him. Apparently I was kinda too close. When he spun around to face me we ended up being only an inch away from each other. I could feel his warm breath hitting my skin causing goose bumps to form. His glare suddenly goes down to my lips, then back up into my bright blue eyes.

"Uhh, oh, it's erm.. food. Yeah that's right, food. Real food. Not like that cafeteria crap."

He backs up a bit pulling another bag out of the big baby blue one. A bag in a bag. A small chuckle escapes my lips and he shows my the bag full of sweet smelling food.

"McDonalds." He says proudly and gives me a commercial smile. I laugh at his 'presentation'.

"Oh yeah, real food alright."

I reach for the bag in his hands and grab the food out of it. I turn to face our dresser and set the food on top of it. I suddenly feel warm arms slip under mine and wrap around my waist. I bite my lip knowing it was Lucifer. I again feel his warm breath hit my neck causing me to shiver.

"Lucifer.."

"Hmm?"

I get out of his grip and turn to face him. "I'm sorry."

A confused look forms on his face. "For what?"

"Last night." I bite my lip hoping for a gentle response. He shakes his head.

"It's fine, Roxas. You were right. That wasn't me and I don't know what or who that was. Just go ahead and eat your food."

He motions towards the food I set out. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Hell yeah. I'm starving." He sticks his bottom lip out and rubs his rawring stomach. I smile and hand him his food.

***

We both plop down on the hard floor and let out a groan.

"My tummy hurts." I moan and sink down farther so that I'm now laying on the ground.

"Aww, poor baby." He brings me closer to him, setting me down on his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist causing our bodies to press against each other.

"h-hey um..."

"yea?"

"are bodies are a little close don't you think?"

"hmm... not really?" I pushed him away from me

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!"

"and..." he smirked then I heard a knock on the door so I went to get. When I opened it Damien was there

"hiiiii... um...u...Roxas?" I sighed

"yea" he smiled and walked pass me to Lucifer and kissed him

my hand tightened up in a ball ...WAIT why and I getting so mad about this!? I looked at them and they were still kissing! all the sudden I looked outside and it was raining THANK GOD! I ran out the door, down stairs and then outside to a tree and I couldn't hold back anymore I was crying and I couldn't stop!

A half a hour later I walk back upstairs and when I opened the door THEY WHERE TOTALY MAKING. OUT!

"ummmm... hey..." Lucifer pulled away from Damien and looked at me

"sorry" Damien just glared at me then he got up at left the room.

"sorry about that"

"its...fine"

...

"I just noticed something"

"hmmm whats that?" he smirked at me and he got up and walked over to me then he touched my hair

"your soaking wet" ... oh yea I forgot

"o...um yea im gonna take a shower" I smiled lightly and he nodded

a half an hour later I was done with the shower so when I walked out the lights were off so when I turned them on he was sleeping on my bed... F*ck he looks to cute to wake up...oh well... I walked over to him and pushed him off my bed he stared up at me

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"what you were sleeping in MY bed I had a right to do that to you" he then smiled evily

"well I guess since this is OUR room and your MY room mate I can do this" he quickly got up, grabbed me and he throw us on to his bed!

"w-what l-let go of MEEEE!"

"nope... goodnight" I struggled for a while then I let my tiredness take me.


	8. Eye of Mikhail Abaddon

when I opened my eyes I saw Damian glaring at me

"why the hell is my boyfriends arms around you!?"

"he wouldn't let me go when he grabbed me last night"

"mmm hmmm Lucy...purr"

"hmmmm whaaaaat"

"please lets get breakfast" Lucifer opened one of his eye's

"sure"

He let go of me and got up then got changed then walked out of the room with out saying bye to me...sad I sat up and walked over to my bed then grabbed my lap top and started playing on it I played stupid games like

Star project, My candy love ect. then I listened to VERY weird songs like in my bed by Millionaires its a weird but catchy song then I listened to Mindless self indulgence...the first song I ever hurd from them was issues then I listened to pierce the veil, sleeping with sirens and I had my music up so high I didn't see the door open nor close

I was sing "In my Bed" at that moment

I like the way you look tonight  
And I think I just might  
Let you take a little bite  
Cause I think you're out of sight.

I want you in my bed,  
Bed!  
I want you in my bed  
You heard what I said, boy  
I want you in my bed

I know you must be shy,  
Shy  
Because I'm just so hot,  
Hot  
But if you would just try  
I know you'll hit the spot-

"so you want me in your bed"

I Looked up to find Lucifer and Damian looking at me

"n-no I was just singing my song!"

he laughed "your face is so red right now ill be back"

he walked to the bathroom and Damian was smiling then when Lucifer closed the door that smile was gone. he walked over to me and grabbed my shirt

"you mess or touch him i'll cut your D*ck off" he smiled and let me go as Lucifer walked out

"whats going on out here?"

"oh nothing just talking and I should go its getting late"

"kk cya later"

"cya"

he smiled then before he shut the door he glared at me and he was gone and I layed down listen to music for a lot of hours while Lucifer was drawing I dont know what but after awhile Lucifer taped on my shoulder

when I turned my head he held his picture to show me and...it. was ME! my mouth fell open as I grabbed the book from him and looked at it my finger tracing the lines and I looked up at him

"THIS IS AMAZING" I jumped up and hugged him

"its not that good"

I pulled back "lier no one can draw me like that!" he laughed

"nowwww im tired so im going to bed" he smiled

"kk im going to bed soon but not now"

I nodded and layed down and let the sound of pencil on paper relax me as I fell asleep

**hours later probably 1:00am**

I opened my eyes slowly as I felt someone on me...I felt a tingling sensation in my lips when I opened my eyes fully I saw Lucifer wait NOT Lucifer

I know that cause his eyes are red not blue.

Demon yes im calling him demon cause I don't know what to call him was kissing me every where which made me feel unconfertable ...but really good at the same time

"w-what are you?"

he stopped and his red eyes pierced me and he pulled me up so I was sitting in front of him

"I'm his demon" hmm so he IS a demon

"w-whats your name so I don't k-keep calling you demon in my mind?" he grinned

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss"

"I-I CANT LUCIFER'S DATING DAMIAN" he looked at me wit ha straight face

"yea and YOUR my boyfriend?"

"what..." I sighed and kissed him at first he was surprised and then he kissed back once we broke apart we looked at each other

"you gonna tell me your name" he smiled

"its Eye of Mikhail"

"...huh?" he smiled " I'm the eye of Mikhail"

"ok tell me what that is and tell me a name I can call you?"

"a name you can call me is Abaddon and I'll talk to you more tomorrow night"

"WHAT THATS THE NAME OF THE DARK ANGEL KING OF DEMONS" he smiled and nodded then he kissed my forhead

"night my prince" then he went in to Lucifer's bed and fell asleep

I cant WAIT for tomorrow


	9. Eye of Raphael Azrael

I opened my eye's slowly and looked around and saw Damian and Lucifer kissing UGH!

"w-what time is it?"

they both stopped kissing and looked at me

"4:30...pm"

my eye's snapped oven and I lifted my top half off the bed "WHAT!?"

Lucifer started laughing and I closed my eye's

"d-did you get laid or something last night when I was asleep? HAHAHA"

my eyes snapped open once again and I looked at him

"NO ..."

I sighed and he stopped laughing

"sorry but it was funny"

..."its fine"

"well I hope you don't mind Roxas but I'm gonna take Lucifer out for a few hours probably 3 or 4" I nodded slowly

They both got up and started walking towards the door

"oh and Roxas"

I looked up at Lucifer "yea"

"I'm staying at Damian's room tonight"

_'NO ABADDON'_

"o-ok" and then they left and I feel on my bed wit ha frown on my face

"Abaddon..." his name faded when I said it and I don't know why but I felt tired again and I slowly difted off in to sleep

***4 hours later***

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock ..."!? HUH ITS 8:46!?" OMG NO WAY!

I jumped out of bed and ran in to the bathroom to take a shower but then I started singing

I could dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
I could fantasize about you  
Tell the world what I believe

But whenever I'm not with you  
It's so hard for me to see  
I need to see a picture of you  
A special picture just for me, yeah

So take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Just take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture, picture

Snap, snap, uh

Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see a picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

The dream of ways to see you  
I could close my eyes to dream  
Fantasize about this with you  
But the way is never seen, oh

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Just send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture

Uh, snap, snap, snap

Whenever you are gone  
I just wanna be wit' ya  
Please don't get me wrong  
I just wanna see your picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

When you're all alone, boy  
I got something to give ya  
Will ya play along  
If I take a dirty picture

I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture  
I'll take a dirty picture for ya  
Take a dirty picture

Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture  
Take a dirty picture for me  
Take a dirty picture

Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture  
Send the dirty picture to me  
Send the dirty picture, picture, picture, picture

Snap, uh, snap, snap  
Click, click, snap

"amazing"

I jumped a little and looked up and saw Abaddon and my eye's widened as I remembered that I'm in the bath tub...so im naked.

My face lit up a bright red and I curled up into a ball ...at least it was a bubble bath

"you're supposed to be with Damian"

I looked at the wall not wanting to make eye contact but I could tell he smirked at what I said

"well something came up and he told me tonight I can't stay with him but tomorrow I can... he's annoying"

"agreed now...can you get out so I can get dressed"

he lifted my chin to look at him "only if you'll talk to me when im on the other side of the door...and if tonight I can lay with you"

"fine..." he grinned then left but he was still at the door but the other side

"so how was your sleep"

"hmmm well I sleep over 12:00 so yea... how do you think it went?"

he chuckled and I walked out then sat on my bed

"Soooo are you gonna tell me? about you?"

"hmmm" he nodded

"The eye of Mikhail ... in foktails it says that The Eye of Mikhail's central ability is that it allows its host direct contact with the God Mikhail and his powers. Without the Eye, Mikhail cannot communicate with his master or anyone else in the mortal world. To work, the Eye needs a human vessel However, one of the former Assistant Archbishops revealed that the Eye hates to be ruled. For that reason, it was subconsciously restrained and part of the subconsciousness became the body of the 'vessel'.

"When Mikhail's Eye has no master, it has no power"

most of that...is true I don't have power if I don't have a master... but the part when it says that I cant communicate with my master or others in the mortal world...is wrong"

I nodded understanding what he was saying

" but there is a counter part called the Eye of Raphael,

The eye of Raphael has multiple uses. It is used to control Samael's powers and block them from being used, force his soul to be reincarnated in human bodies, and keep his memory sealed so the reincarnation will not be able to remember their past as Samael

The eye of Raphael also protects its vessel from physical and spiritual attacks, like the eye of Mikhail."

"wow" he nods when I say that

"but of course that's not all true it does have multiple uses but to control sammeals power's isent one of them... also the Eye of Mikhail and the eye of Raphael were in love"

"I see and who has the Eye of Raphael?"

..."you" my eyes widen "you have the eye of Raphael" he looked up at me

"haha so ...the only reason..hah you like me is because hah I-I have the eye of Raphael?"

"NO that's not why I didn't know until a few minutes ago"

I looked up at him and tilted my head

"when I mentioned the eye of Raphael your eyes flashed a ocean blue"

"oh... " I closed my eyes... processing every thing and then I feel arms wrapping around me and I open my eyes to see that Abaddon was hugging me so I hugged him back

"whats another name for Raphael?"

he smiled "Azrael" my eyes widened and I pushed him away just so I could see his face

"BUT HE'S ANOTHER DARK ANGEL!" his smile widened

"lets go to sleep"

I nodded and layed down letting darkness drift over me


	10. Time for Doubles to Meet

I looked around the dark fire blazing room worried that I'd die...but then I knew it was a dream when the room cracked and crumbled down like a shadered mirror

_'I forgot to tell you... that me and Raphael have human forms soooo get ready for your mind to be blown'_

he gave me an evil grin as he said that.

Abaddon a.k.a Mikhail was sitting on a desk in my dream then he was in front of me leaning down looking at my lips then back at my eyes. he was so close to me

THEN TO RUIN THE MOMENT I was violently shaken awake I opened eyes and I found that I was tied to my bed, Lucifer was still away, and Damian was standing over me with a mean look

"I told you NOT to mess with him" he screamed in a whispering manor.

Damian grabbed my hair and stated pulling me to Lucifer's bed I yelped at the yank then I had duck type slapped on my mouth... probably so I wouldn't scream

"your gonna pay for making me mad and don't even try that "what did I do" crap! you were sleeping in the bed with him"

Damian did a impression of me which SUCKED and -sighs- only if he knew it was Abaddon...

Damian the grabbed this large metal stick with a shape at the end WAIT! ...my eyes widened and I knew what that was for and he walked to the fire place and started a fire then he put the metal rode in it

"I'll be back don't move...oh wait that's right you ...cant haha"

he left the room and I tried to get Lucifer or Abaddon to help me

"hmmm mmmmm hmmmmmmmmmm HMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Lucifer made little movement but his eyes never opened. then Damian came back in and he grabbed the metal rode and walked over to me and held it in the air about to push it down on me

'NO ...WAIT PLEASE ...DONT'

Damian smiled and pushed the rode on my stomic

"AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" tears started to flow out of my eyes ...NO I cant...cry not here not in front of this jacka**

he lifted the rode off of me and grabbed another and pushed it on me

"MMMMMMMMHMMMMMMM!" my eyes tightened up and then...

"what are you doing to him?"

Damian lifted the rode up and faced a guy who I haven't seen yet but he. was. HOT!

"who are you!?" Damian gocked at the other guy

he smiled lightly "names Raphael and I believe you are hurting my masters beautiful body" !? RAPHAEL A.K.A AZRAEL

Damian throws the rode at Azrael and runs out of the dorm room THANK GOSH

Azrael looks at me and undo's the duck tape from my mouth, legs, and arms. I slowly lifted myself off the bed and looked at him in surprise then my eyes shifted to Lucifer and they narrowed

Azrael followed my eyes and turned around then raised his had and smacked Lucifer leaving a red mark.

Lucifer's eyes snapped open and he looked at Azrael, then I felt a kiss on my stomic and I looked down and saw Abaddon kissing my now burned skin then he look up at me and his hand traced the mark and he looked at it with sad eyes

"how could someone do this to beautiful skin ...Raphael?"

"hmmm I don't really know Mikhail" Azrael walked over to me and kissed my burn mark

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

Azrael and Abaddon's hand tightened the bed shets and they both yelled at the same time "WE TOLD YOU ABOUT US YOU EFFING MORON!"

"haha oh yea sorry... Roxas are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine just your boyfriend burned me...no big deal with really" (note: my sarcasm)

his eyes widened then softened and he looked down at the ground

"I'm totally breaking up with him" Lucifer smiled a evil smile

"and maybe even through-a-bom-in-his-room" he said it really fast but I knew what he said and he made me smile

"sooooo who's getting Roxas?" wait...what!?

"well we could fight for him"

"no I cant fight you Raphael"

"hmmm true"

"how about you both get me" OMG I SPOKE THAT WITH OUT THINKING

"hmmm"

"Hmmm?

"what do you mean my dear Roxas"

"w-well if you BOTH w-want me...both h-have me"

they both smiled until another voice came in

"What about me I want ya to" we all looked at Lucifer...

"I mean I dated Damian to make YOU jeolouse ..." my eyes widen and I sighed

then smiled "well then it look like you all get me"

Then Lucifer hugged me, Azrael kissed my left cheek and Abaddon kissed my right ckeek and then...I passed out


	11. 4 is NEVER a crowd

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Abaddon, Azreal, and Lucifer on my bed listening to music then Azreal looked at me and hoped off the bed walking towards me then kissing my forhead and sat next to me

"you ok? you passed out after we hugged you"

"yea I think its cause of the heat mark"

I liked up my shirt and it was still there but it was faded

!?"its...faded"

"yep that's because Makhail and I have been took the heat out of it so it should disappear in a few days"

"3 days tops"

Azreal nodded at Abaddon

now if you need a cetch up here

Mikhail A.K.A Abaddon is Lucifers demon  
and Raphael A.K.A Azreal is my demon

"so...are we all...dating...now?"

they all nodded then Lucifer spoke up

"yep and I beat the crap out of Damian so no more him" I nodded (O and one more thing we have school but we decide to do it online even know where in the school :) )

"well we all did"

"yea Lucifer don't take all the credit!"

I giggled at them and they looked at me

"hey Roxas do you want to learn more about up like what we like?"

"sure"

Azreal smiled "Mikhail's favorite colors Red, he loves wolves, fave food...well he doesn't have one,.. his second favorite colors black, he's not a virgin, and his Lovers are me, you, and Lucifer"

Abaddon smiled and pulled Azreal into a kiss and then broke it and looked to me "Rapheal's favorite colors ocean blue, He loves lynx's, he doesn't have a favorite food either, his second favorite color is Midnight black, Hes also not a Virgin and his lovers are me, you, and also Lucifer"

"hmmm" I nodded "favorite holiday"

"Halloween"

"Valentines day"

"favorite person"

"can were pick 2 people?" I nodded

"Rapheal and you"

"Mikhail and you"

"awww I feel so loved"

"hey what about me!?"

"your are the 3ed favorite person"

"fine"

I yawned "im tired"

"haha then go back to sleep"

I nodded and layed down with Azreal and Abaddon along with Lucifer and we fell asleep


End file.
